


Home

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: 308 reunion, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, dialogue-only, B/J/Daph phone call after 308 reunion lovin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope who's who isn't too hard to follow! :)

"Hello?"

"Daph... it's me."

"Justin, where the hell are you?  Are you okay?  Why are you breathing weird?"

"Am I? *giggle* Um... just wanted... you to know... I'm not coming home tonight."

"Why?"

"Because... I am home?  _Finally_."

"You're..."

"Daphne darlin', your roommate has a lot of unfinished work to do, so I'm gonna supervise, and by that I mean fuck him all night.  Okay?"

"Brian??  Oh my God... Yes, that's more than okay!  You... do that!"

"Brian, was that necessary?"

"Get off the fucking phone and I'll find something better to do with my mouth."

"Bye!" *click*

"B-bye...... *SQUEE!*"  


 


End file.
